Dragons
by Ookami 66
Summary: Ok I'm not very good at writting summaries so just r
1. A Blast from Hiei's Past

A/N: This is my first YYH Fic.  
  
Warnings: some cussing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Blast from Hiei's Past  
  
Hiei was running through the woods to try to vent some of his anger that he had pent up because he caught Kuwabara trying to put the moves on his sister Yukina (and failing miserably). ::That idiot. If he only knew that she was my sister.:: was the only coherent thought that he could form. Hiei stopped suddenly due to the fact he sensed a massive amount of energy ahead of him.  
"Well, well what do we have here?" said a voice coming from the trees. The voice sounded familiar to Hiei.  
"I think that you just made a big mistake." said Hiei drawing his Kitana.  
"Wait a minute.. Is that you Hiei?" said the voice that now had a body and a face to go with it. With a nimble jump from the top branches of the tree he was sitting in.  
"Do I know you?" asked Hiei with a touch of irritation in his voice.  
"Hiei I'm shocked, ok maybe not all that shocked, you don't remember your partner in crime?" said the mystery man in false disappointment, "it has been nearly two hundred years hasn't it?"  
"Well maybe if you came out of the shadows so that I could see you that might help." said Hiei his irritation growing larger with every passing moment.  
"That might help." conceded the mystery man. When he stepped out of the shadows, he took great pleasure in seeing the look of shock that registered on the little fire demons face.  
"Reno. is that you?" asked Hiei in obvious shock.  
"In the flesh." said Reno, enjoying every moment of his ex-cohort's amazed look.  
"But. I thought you were dead!"  
"You think that fire can kill a red dragon demon?"  
Well. I waited for five minutes, then there was and explosion." At this point Reno started to grin broadly. "Don't tell me you did that too?"  
Yup."  
You're a sick puppy, you know that right?"  
Reno looks at the ground in mock shame. "I know. But it is just so damn fun!"  
"Hn. Anyway where have you been the last two hundred years?"  
"Everywhere but the human world."  
"Why?"  
"Well. long story short, it was either that or jail. Personally I can't stand Koenma's dungeons. There too wet for my liking."  
"I know that all to well."  
"When did you get arrested?"  
"Did you hear about the break in at King Enma's vault?"  
"Don't tell me you pulled that off on your own?"  
"I had some help from Goki and Kurama."  
"Goki I can under stand, but Kurama?"  
"He wanted the forlorn hope to save his human mother."  
"Ahh. What a noble thought." when Reno said this he looked up at the sky and sighed  
"That's not like you."  
"Well I have changed in the last two hundred years. And so have you apparently. I never would have in a thousand years expected to see you here."  
"This is my punishment for breaking into the vault. I had to help the brat that caught me."  
"Well that sucks."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Koenma sent me here to help you with your next assignment. You are working with Yuske Urameshi right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." Reno looked extremely serious when he said this, a contrast to his usual flippant attitude. Reno although he is three hundred years old, he looks not a day older than sixteen. He is about six feet tall, his hair is a dark red color and is spiked. He has deep red eyes similar to Hiei's.  
"Well. What do you want?"  
"Oh yeah!" Reno snapped out of his serious mood and back into his goofball mood.  
"I have to help you with your next assignment."  
"Which is?"  
"I can't tell you that until the rest of the team is gathered." 


	2. Reno Meets the Team

A/N: a big thank you to Draith and Portal-Girl for their reviews of my story.  
  
Warnings: Cussing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reno followed Hiei from the clearing where they met to Yusuke's Apartment.  
"We're here." said Hiei  
"So this is the legendary Yusuke Urameshi's home." said Reno with an air of disappointment, "I must say I was expecting a bit more luxury or more pizzazz or glitz and glamour."  
"Hn. It gets better."  
"How so?"  
"Wait till you meet everyone else." when Hiei said this Reno raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You'll see."  
Hiei opened the door to Yusuke's apartment and walked in. Reno followed, shifting a bag he made materialize out of thin air.  
"What's with the bag?" asked Hiei with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"You'll find out." this solicited a growl from Hiei.  
Hiei walked up to the door of the apartment and knocked three times.  
"Botan get the door." said a muffled voice from behind the door.  
"Why do I have to get the door? It is your house after all!" Yelled someone presumably Botan. The next thing Reno heard was a loud *SMACK!!!*  
"Damn it Botan! What the hell was that for??" Yelled a second voice Reno guessed it was Yusuke's voice.  
"If neither one of you is going to get the door," said Hiei loud enough to be heard over Botan and Yusuke's arguing, "how about telling me where the spare key is so I can get in with out destroying the door."  
"Oh!!" said Yusuke and Botan in unison. There was a scrambling sound from behind the door. The door was flung open and there in the door way stood Botan with Yusuke standing a little ways back.  
"Finally." growled Hiei. Hiei walked in the door and in the hall he turned and saw that Reno was still standing in the door way. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in."  
"Umm. oh boy this is embarrassing. Well, I have never been in a human home before." said Reno obviously embarrassed about this fact.  
"Your kidding, right?" said Hiei with disbelief in his voice.  
"Do I Look like I'm kidding?" said Reno with a touch of anger in his voice.  
"It's not any different than a demon home, except it is smaller." explained Hiei.  
"Oh, okay."  
Reno followed Hiei in to what was unmistakably a living room. He noted that human homes were not as bad has he had heard they were.  
When Reno entered the room where everyone else was he noticed that all of the conversation stopped and every one was looking at him. "What?" asked Reno "did I step in something?" When Reno said this he looked at his shoes and realized he didn't have any on. "I guess not." but on second glance he saw he had let is human form slip a little and his feet had turned in to talons. "Oh. Sorry about that." said Reno as he changed his talons back in to feet.  
"Umm. Hiei who is this?" asked Botan cautiously.  
"Oh, how rude of me, I have forgotten my manners and did not introduce my self." said Reno realizing the problem was that he had just walked in to someone's house with out introducing himself. "My name is Reno."  
"Well that's nice to know. But that still leaves one thing you haven't told us." said Yusuke.  
"Which is?"  
"What the hell are you doing in my house???" Yelled Yusuke in anger.  
"Oh yeah! I have your next assignment from Koenma."  
"What is it?" asked Kurama who walked in as Reno said he had their next assignment.  
"You," said Reno with a sweep of his hand "are to accompany me to the realm of the Dragons."  
"Why?" they all said in unison.  
"There isn't enough time right now but I will explain every thing."  
"Well can you give us some idea?" asked Kuwabara.  
"All I can tell you is that both worlds are in grave danger."  
"At least you can tell us where we're going?" asked Botan.  
"New Eden. Take only what you can carry. We're going to have to travel light"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know this story is short but it gets longer. Please R&R!  
  
Later Days  
T.L. 


	3. Attacked on the Road

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter of my story  
  
To Draith: I'm pleased that you like my story. Oh and tell James he is a Bite-Sized snack. To The Masked Reviewer: Thanks. I think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Attacked on the road.  
  
"How much further is it?" whined Kuwabara. The group had been walking for nearly three days and still the barrier was not in sight. The barrier that separated the human world and the Dragon world is only visible by those who have strong sprit energy and who know about it.  
"About seven or eight more miles." said Reno with a slight smile at the look on Kuwabara's face when he heard this.  
They continued walking for about a mile or so when Reno stopped holding an arm to stop the others.  
"What is it now?" asked Yusuke in irritation.  
"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's big and it has a foul odor around It." said Reno with is nosed wrinkled.  
"I don't sense anything." said Hiei in agitation at the delay.  
"Nor do I." agreed Kurama.  
"Do you doubt me?" asked Reno in growing anxiety, the thing what ever it is kept getting closer and the smell wasn't getting any better also. "GET DOWN!" screamed Reno as an explosion blew a hole the size of small car where Reno was just standing. "I told you." said Reno who now was in a tree about thirty feet from where he had been standing and where the crater now was. "You had better stand back he is here for me."  
"Well, well if it isn't Firestorm. No matter you are still going to die." said a large beast.  
"By the smell of you, you were sent here by Valvaros weren't you? But before I kill you I must know who you are?" said Reno with a sneer.  
"So you're not as dumb as he said you were. And you can call me Draak." said Drakus with a malevolent grin on his face.  
"You know who I am, then you know my true powers." said Reno as he began to power up.  
"Sure you are strong but you are also a fool." as Drakus said this he raised his hand and begin to chant in the dragon-tongue. "Denatha touru, na ithana tha genatha tha touru to hanca" (A/N: I'll be translating from here; Drakus: Ancient power, now hear me grant power to change.)  
"So you are going to change, then so will I!" said Reno "Matera, ithana tha latona tha hanca!!" (Mother, hear me, let me change!!)  
As Drakus and Reno finished their chants, they began to change. Reno's hands became massive claws and his feet became claws also. He fell to all fours as his neck elongated, his head changed from a human into a dragon and a tail grew. Finally to complete the transformation his wings unfurled from his back. The sun hit Reno's scales reflecting a vivid red color similar to that of a flame. Reno let out an earth shattering roar.  
Drakus transformed in a similar way but when the sun hit his scales it reflected nothing but black. Both Drakus and Reno took off into the sky Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked up to watch the conflict in the sky. The two dragons were flying higher and higher soon they were no more than specks in sky.  
Reno lunged forward at Draak with the intent of biting deep in to his throat to kill him instantly but all he got was a mouthful of air. With a great roar Draak opened his mouth and drew in a deep breath.  
::Hiei? Hiei? Can you hear me?:: Reno called out with his mind.  
::Reno? Is that you?:: Hiei heard Reno but he didn't believe it was Reno.  
::No, it's Santa. Of course it's me!! Anyway get every one into the cave we passed down the road a bit. Don't ask why just do it!!:: (Dragons are telepathic)  
When Hiei and the others made it to the cave Reno/Firestorm (Firestorm is Reno's dragon name) landed and dug his claws in to the ground. When he did this his whole body began to glow with a dull golden color that was changing into a reddish color. When his body was glowing red Firestorm gave one beat of his massive wings and took off. He sped up to catch up with Drakus who was flying towards the cave. Firestorm caught up and then passed Drakus.  
When he had gotten a good distance between Draak and himself, Firestorm turned to take aim at Drakus and had barely enough time to doge a darkness blast that Draak shot at him  
::Damn that was too close for comfort.:: Firestorm regained his composure and checked that Drakus hadn't got any closer. ::I hope I don't miss.:: Firestorm opened his mouth and drew all of the energy of the mountains he had gathered up and focused it into a red hot beam of pure flame energy. When Drakus was close enough Firestorm released the beam and gave it an extra boost of energy from his own body (similar to Yusuke's spirit gun.) Firestorm, now totally drained of energy, remained in flight by sheer will power, saw his attack hit Drakus head on. When the beam hit Draak there was an earth shattering explosion and a blinding light.  
While Reno/Firestorm (I wrote his name like this to show that they {Team Urameshi} don't know Reno's Dragon name) was in the air and on the ground Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke watched in awe inspired silence the conflict in the air above them.  
When the light dimmed Firestorm saw that his attack had done more than he had expected. He had intended to just make it impossible for Drakus to fly, it did in fact do this, but to the extent it did this was extremely effective. All that was left of Drakus was some scales that had fallen off and a few claws. And then promptly Firestorm fell out of the sky. He plummeted down toward the earth like a stone. The impact shook the ground so hard that nearby trees and small abandoned buildings fell. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't even get to his knees.  
When Reno/Firestorm hit the ground Yusuke turned to Hiei and said "Hiei, you're the fastest, go get Botan we need her and her healing powers."  
"Hn." was all the reply Yusuke got but he took it as a 'yes' because Hiei promptly ran off to get Botan. With in moments Hiei returned with an understandably baffled Botan.  
"Hiei, what's this about?!?" asked an irate Botan.  
"Look for yourself." Hiei said as he pointed to the place where Reno/Firestorm was laying. Botan, seeing the dragon laying on the ground and the state he was in, ran toward him.  
"Botan, will your healing powers be able to help him?" asked Kuwabara in apprehension.  
"I don't know. But I'll try." as Botan said this she put her hands on Reno/Firestorm and began to heal him.  
After some time had passed Reno/Firestorm opened his eyes and got to his feet. He did this so suddenly that it caused everyone to start. And with a massive roar he stretched as if just waking up from a nap. After some stretching Reno/Firestorm began to transform in to his human form again.  
When Reno looked like Reno not Firestorm, he tried to take a few steps but collapsed. He managed to get back to his feet with some help from Yusuke and Kurama.  
"Thanks for helping me up." said Reno with a slight smile.  
"No problem." said Yusuke.  
"Your welcome." said Kurama.  
"Well, I think we should rest for a bit before we go on." said Botan with a pointed look a Reno who, even with Botan's healing powers, was still in fairly bad shape.  
"No, I can still travel." said Reno. He turned in time to run head on with what looked like a mini-Dragon. When Reno saw what he had ran into a broad smile crossed his face. He bent over and picked up the dazed critter and turned to face the rest of the group. When they saw what was in his hands they took a few steps back. "What's wrong?" said Reno confused at the strange behavior the team started to display.  
"W-What's that???" stammered Kuwabara in fear while pointing at the mini-dragon.  
"Oh. I haven't introduced you guys to my little friend here have I?" said Reno with a sheepish grin on his face. "Guys this is Scorch. He is a Fire Lizard."  
"I guess its kinda cute." said Kuwabara reaching out to pet Scorch.  
"I wouldn't--" started Reno, but it was too late Scorch had already looked up and saw Kuwabara's finger and chomped down on it.  
"OOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!" screamed Kuwabara in pain as he pulled his hand back with the small fire lizard still attached to his finger.  
"I tried to warn you," said Reno as he walked over to the whimpering Kuwabara and stroked Scorch behind his eye ridges, when he did Scorch released his death grip on Kuwabara's finger, "never try to pet a fire lizard unless you ask first or if it makes the first move."  
Kuwabara plopped down and began to nurse his mauled finger. Yusuke found this whole thing very funny.  
"Shut up Urameshi!" screamed Kuwabara trying to choke back tears.  
"Kuwabara, you may want to drink this." said Reno tossing a small vial to Kuwabara.  
"What is this?" asked Kuwabara. Uncorking the bottle he took a whiff of what was in the vial. "Jeez this stuff smells worse than old gym socks! I am definitely not going to drink this!" said Kuwabara in disgust.  
"You will drink it if you want to keep your finger. Fire lizard bites are venomous and will cause your finger to first turn black and fall off. Then it will spread to your hand, then your arm, then it will work its way all through your body. Once it reaches your heart and brain, you will have already lost the use of your arms and legs. Then it will kill you in a very slow and painful way." before Reno could go into details on how it would kill Kuwabara had already began to drink the liquid in the vial.  
Reno turned his attention to Scorch who now was flying circles around the group causing them to look apprehensive. Reno seeing what could happen gave a high pitched whistle and held out his hand for Scorch to land on. When the fire lizard landed Reno moved his hand that had Scorch on it to his shoulder and Scorch hopped to his shoulder and began to preen himself.  
"Scorch, why have you come to me when I did not call for you? Is it that you come to tell me some thing?" asked Reno. Scorch began to squawking noisily and rapidly.  
"Whoa! Slow down buddy. Start from the beginning. What happened?"  
Scorch began to squawk again but slower. As Scorch squawked Reno's face grew very pale.  
"Are you sure?" asked Reno.  
Scorch nodded energetically.  
"So has Valvaros taken her?"  
Scorch nodded slowly.  
"Damn. He wants the stones doesn't he?"  
Scorch shrugged.  
"Oh that's a fat lot of help!" snapped Reno.  
"How bad was the damage?"  
Scorch looked down and gave a low squawk.  
"Everything. was destroyed?"  
Scorch nodded.  
"What about survivors?"  
Scorch gave a small chirp.  
"And the King and Queen?" asked Reno, his fear mounted.  
Scorch cooed solemnly.  
"Oh no," said Reno growing pale "NOOOOOO! It can't be!"  
Scorch nuzzled Reno's neck. Scorch let a small squawk and looked at the ground near Reno's feet. Reno looked down to see his sword at his feet.  
  
"Thanks old friend for bringing this to me." said Reno with a smile on his face as he strapped the sword to his belt.  
"Get your things together. We're leaving." said Reno with a touch of anger in his voice.  
"Now hold on just a minute!" shouted Yusuke, "How are we going to get to this place quick if your in such a big hurry?"  
"Just grab my hand and close your eyes. Oh yeah, it might be cold." said Reno as he gathered all of his energy into his palm and focused it to open a gateway.  
As the they went Between Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan gasped at the utter coldness of Between. When Reno told them that they could open their eyes, they were standing in a vast chamber of what appeared to be an enormous cave.  
"Where are we?" asked Kurama in interest at the change of scenery.  
"Welcome to my home." said Reno with a flourish of his hand. 


End file.
